


More Time

by musingpredilection



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingpredilection/pseuds/musingpredilection
Summary: As a young engineer, scientist, physicist, and professor, you find yourself in a life or death situation: the mechanical click of a landmine deciding your fate.  What are the motives of this… are there any?





	More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Had writer's block, so grabbed a prompt from @thecoffeeshopforwriters on Tumblr.
> 
> 67\. “I wish we had more time…”

    The sun shines bright illuminating the sky.  The few clouds cushion the scenery and the sharp corners of the buildings.  The blue sky stabilizes the dust that floats through the air out of the rubble.  Beside you, a grove of flowers is blooming in the rich green grass.  You inhale deeply closing your eyes.  The crisp air of morning drapes around you.  Directly above you, the concrete of a city bridge contrasts the calamity of nature.  Cars rush and zoom with the morning commute.  Men in suits and women in heels click-clack along on the pedestrian footbridge, as you stand in shorts and a pullover sweatshirt.  Chalkdust clings to the left side of your shorts, where you have nonchalantly dusted it off.

    “Here,” Steve Rogers comes into view, extending his hand.  In his palm, a black earpiece is shown.  You reach out and take it from him and place it into your ear.  “Ok, I’ll be right back, but this should keep you in communication with the team.”  Nodding to show your understanding, he continues, “We are going clear the area first.  Just let us know if you need anything.”

    You bit down on your lower lip.  “Ok, Cap.”

    With that, he leaves you standing under the bridge.  As the glimpse of his blue uniform disappearing again, you sink back into thought.

    You stand in your office with chalkboards on three walls.  Earlier that morning, you were shuffling through papers on the desk.  After making reference to one of the well-worn books, you turn back to the board analyzing the scribbles and figures.  One of the figures seems to be detailing some sort of reactor, while the scribbles seem to be almost illegible.  Most of the work has been jotted down hurriedly between different appointments.  This session was no exception.  You grab skinny white chalk and change a few symbols in a pair.  Then you begin to modify more and more of the work.  The details begin to fly from the depths of your brain onto the dark board.  A knock disturbs your concentration.

    A student much taller than yourself steps into your office.  His blonde strands fall into his eyes.  “Hello, Mr. Hill?”

    “Hi Professor, I was looking around at the syllabi of the department and wondering what classes you will be teaching next fall.” he accepts the seat you offer him across your desk.

    “Well, I plan to do a course on the in-depth study of semiconductor physics and then also a lecture series on quantum dots, though I suspect that will be an undergraduate lecture instead.”  you glance around at the papers scattered around.  “I also might conduct this course on quantum optical communication again, though that hasn’t been finalized.”

    “Ok,” the student looks around the room scanning your designs.

    “I also am looking for some graduate assistants for the lower classes if you are interested Mr. Hill,” you suggest.  “I don’t know how much time you think you will have aside from your masters’ thesis next semester, however, you are welcome to apply for those.”

    “I will definitely take that into consideration.  Though I would honestly love to assist you with your research here.” Hill stands up and paces over towards the board.  “What is this?  A nanoreactor?”

    “Yes,” you stand to meet him at the board.  “However, I am not looking for a research assistant on this project at the moment.”

    “Ok, well if you ever do need any, I am available,” he says.  “Hopefully I will see you next semester in the semiconductor physics course.  I was hoping you’d be the professor for that.”

    “Yes, I will see you then, Mr. Hill.  Thank you for stopping in.”  Turning back to your work, you resume the scribbles and frantic notations.  As you continue, chatter floods into your open office door from a few undergrad classes that have been released nearby.  Some students are complaining about the course workload, while others are discussing which classes to take the following semester.

    “She’s a brilliant professor.  One of the smartest, if not the smartest people I know.  Youngest professor here.  Undergrad in computer science.  Masters in Electrical engineering, and a Ph.D. in physics.” a student says passing your office.

    You blush slightly, even though they can’t see you.  “Hey, Dr. Y/L/N.” a student calls in the direction of your open door.  You peer around to see who just passed and wave.  You love having your office door open to be able to greet students and build those relationships within the departments.  

    “Hey Babe, I need you to stay stiller.  Focus ok?” a voice in your ear brings you back to reality.  “Don’t shift your weight in the slightest.”

    “I know.  I know.” you shake your head slightly to find the overhead noise has stopped.  

    “We’ve cleared out the area.  Now we’re going to figure out how to get you off this.” Steve says.  You wonder where the team is since you can’t hear them except through the intercoms.

    “We’ll figure this out.” Another familiar voice comes onto the intercom system.  “I’m coming down to investigate.”

    The doctor comes into view the same as Cap did a while ago.  “Hello, Dr. Banner.”

    “Dr. Y/L/N.” he glances down at your feet.  “So, landmine?”

    “I think so.  I just stepped down and heard a click.  It might be a mechanical switch, so maybe we can…”

    “Freeze it.” Banner finishes your thought.  “Great idea.” Banner gets down to his knees and begins to dig carefully around where your foot is located.  

    “How’s it going down there, Guys?” Nat asks after a while of radio silence.

    “Good, Banner’s just clearing around it, so he can look at the internal mechanisms.”  After a while, the area around your foot is cleared leaving a metal plate with explosives attached below.

    “Damn it!” Banner says under his breath.  “We can’t remove it.  The pin has been jammed.”

    “Ok, so what are the other options?” Tony roars through the intercom system.

    “We could try a weight transfer.” Banner suggests.

    “No, one slight change in the weight will set it off.  Too risky,”  you explain.

    “What I want to know, is why is there only one?”  Rogers ponders.

    “What does it matter, Rogers? Y/N stands on one of them right now.” Tony shouts.

    “It does matter though.  Why is there only one?”

    “I don’t care.  Get her off of that.”

    “No, he has a point, Tony,” Nat says.  “There’s only one.  This feels like a targeted attack.”  She seems to change her direction of speech.  “Y/N, does anyone know that you go under there to think?”

    “Yes, most of my students.  They know that I like to think here.  I often hold class in this area.  It’s not uncommon for students to seek me out here.  It’s a good place to think.” you explain.  “None of my students would want to hurt me.”

    “She’s loved by her department, why would she be targeted?”  Tony questions.

    “You might be right, but we might as well check.  Maybe whoever made this built in a fail-safe.” Steve bustles around.  “Nat with me?  Banner, continue to work and figure out how to get Y/N off of it safely.”  You can hear them switch over channels, and then you direct your attention to Tony, as Banner rushes away to get supplies to try another theory he has.

    “Tony, I need you to listen to me…” you throat closes slightly.

    “No.” He starts.  “No, you list…”

    “Tony, Tony,” you mutter quietly.  “Tony, if anything happens to me, in my desk drawer, under it… you know the place…”

    He cuts you off.  “Y/N, nothing is going to happen to you.  I will make sure of it.”

    Banner’s heart breaks hearing your conversation with Tony over the intercoms.  He switches over to the channel that Steve and Nat are on, without either of you knowing.

    “Guys, we need to hurry.  Y/N is getting tired.  Her leg is going to start quivering soon.”  he says.

    “God,” Nat swears under her breath.  “Bruce, keep her standing.  We’re almost to her office.”

    “Hey stop!” Steve shouts.  “Stop right there!” He chases after a blonde haired boy down the hall.  Upon tackling him, Steve questions, “What were you doing in Dr. Y/L/N’s office?”

    “Just looking for her is all.” the blonde haired boy held up his hands in surrender.

    “Just looking for her?” Nat repeats.  “Bruce, Steve… he’s ransacked the place.”  She returns to where Steve is hauling the boy back.  “What are you looking for?  What’s your name?”

    “Nothing… it’s always like this.  Dr. Y/L/N is messy.”

    “Not this messy. What’s your name son?” Steve growls.

    “Guys… uhm, guys, we’re at our last resort.  She’s been standing there for hours now.  She won’t last much longer.  I’m flying in to get her.” Tony says.

    “No! Tony, you can’t.  It will explode taking both of you with it.” Banner reasons.

    “I don’t care I have to try,”  Tony says switching back to the intercom you are on.

    “Y/N, I know you’re getting tired.  I’m coming for you, ok,” he says to you.

    “No, No! Tony!  You can’t do that.” you cry out.

    It’s too late though, you hear the roar of the flight thrusters on his suit.  Before you can think, he is plowing into you.  The explosion sends you and Tony flying up and through the bridge’s exploded concrete.  Pain shoots through your body as the impact pushes you against Tony’s suit.  Unable to comprehend anything, you close your eyes.

    Tony fills your mind.  The day you met floods in first.  Tony stands at the back of your classroom as you dismiss.  “Dr. Y/L/N. Youngest Professor.  Electrical Engineer.  Computer Scientist. Nanotech Physicist.  So basically you’re a genius.” He lists off as he declines the stairs.

    “Billionaire. Avenger. Philanthropist. Iron Man.” you counter.  “What can I do for you, Mr. Stark?”

    “Incorrect,” he shouts across the room, making a display as students file out.

    “Pardon me?  Mr. Stark, how have I erred?”

    “It’s how I can help you.” You raise an eyebrow.  From that day, Tony began to weasel his way into your life.  It began with some funding for a few of your projects.  He was right, you did need his help, but not for funding, but to bring you from your shell.  He knew enough about what you could babble about for hours, but he also made it his mission to study you.

    “Good morning, Babe.” He hums against your back.  Who knew a few months later, you’d wind up waking up in the bed of Tony Stark.  You certainly didn’t, but his flattery had indeed gotten him somewhere.  He made you laugh.  You didn’t have many close friends, mostly just colleagues who looked down on you as inexperienced and students who looked up to you with admiration.  It was nice to have someone who treated you as an equal.

    Suddenly, the memory snaps from your mind before you can object.  Your body is in free fall to the ground.  You can’t hear Tony’s blasters.  In fact, you can’t hear anything. You can’t see anything.  Your brain can’t comprehend anything.  Tony struggles to control his suit.  The explosion has messed with the rigging.  He is helplessly falling above you, but can’t speed up to catch you.

    “Jarvis, send something… anything to catch her!” he screams.

    “I’m sorry Sir.  She’s already gone.” Jarvis reports.

    “Catch her, I don’t care.  Just catch her body!” Tony cries.

    Beneath you, Bruce is transforming into the green rage monster.  He roars and leaps from different buildings.  With his momentum, he propels himself towards Stark and catches the out-of-control Iron Man.  “Stay still, Metal Man.” the Hulk grunts.

    “Get her!  Get her!” Tony shouts as he sees your body nearing the earth again.  Before he knows it, one of the metal contraptions zooms by and cradles your body the rest of the way to the ground.  

    As Hulk returns to the ground, Tony rushes from his grasp toward the pod that cradles your body.  He rips his helmet off, plowing towards you.  When he gets there, he finds you completely unmoving.  He begins to plead with you to open your eyes: to come back to him.

    “Sir, Dr. Y/L/N is dead.”

    Tony refuses to believe it continuing to plead with you.  Eventually, when he tires, he falls against your chest.  Maybe he’d hear your heartbeat again.  He glances up and moves to close your eyelids.   **“I wish we had more time…”** Tony mutters against your unresponsive lips.

    Later, the blonde boy rummaging around your office is questioned.  Turns out it was Jonathan Hill, the same boy from your office earlier, was not responsible for the tragedy.  He had come by your office earlier to see if you had received his letter.  He sent a post about his feelings for you, asking you to coffee sometime.  He hadn’t realized until that morning that you had been in a relationship with Tony Stark for a few years at that point.  Embarrassed, he thought you hadn’t received it.  So that afternoon, he was looking for it in your office, so you would never read it.  You had actually read it and were flattered, but didn’t want anything to be awkward between you and your student, so you had chosen to ignore it.  Besides Tony probably would have freaked out.

    A few months later, when your research was published by another company, Tony insisted that your death by a random landmine go under investigation again.  Later, it was declared a first-degree murder.  You were targeted for the research breakthroughs you had made in the nanoreactor.  Inadvertently, Hill had been chatting about it and that was enough to point the right people onto your trail.  Tony hired lawyers and fought for your research as he fought for you.  

 

    Bang. Bang. Bang.  Tony hammers a nail into the wall, hanging a frame-up that holds a whole bunch of words.  The words formed into “Nobel Prize in Physics: Dr. Y/N Y/L/N.  Honored posthumously for the first time in history.”  He smiles as unshed tears sit in his eyes.  

    “I’m so proud of you.  I love you.  Your research will live on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have to admit: I don’t love this. But I can’t seem to figre out how to fix what I don’t like. Actually, I’m not sure what I don’t like… so yeah… sorry… I guess I’ve just been feeling a bit self-conscious. So thanks! :D Have a great day!


End file.
